1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack.
2. Description of the Related Art
As the development of and demand for mobile devices have recently increased, demands on secondary batteries have been rapidly increased as energy sources.
Battery packs are generally classified into, e.g., a hard battery pack and an inner battery pack, based on how a secondary battery is mounted in a device. Among them, the inner battery pack may be mounted in an external device, and then hidden by a cover, which may form a part of the external device. Therefore, it may be inconvenient to mount the inner battery pack in the external device. However, it may be easy to design the inner battery pack, and the inner battery pack may have high compatibility with the external devices.
Battery packs may be manufactured in various shapes in accordance with customers' demands on their appearances. Recently, development of battery packs that are easy to assemble and maintain a shape have been desired.